


In the Land of the Wolves, the Fox Is Kidnapped

by riddlemethis_21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Because I Don't Care, Beta Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash basically needs Peter to establish his right to rule as a beta, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going for fairytale, Kitsune Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Superfamily (Marvel), Werewolf Flash Thompson, finally posting some of it, the idea struck so, title based on a Meatloaf song, with sci-fi elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemethis_21/pseuds/riddlemethis_21
Summary: “If you don’t want to marry me, then let me go. It’s not like I like you anyway.”Flash rounds on the smaller male, his black curls falling into his eyes. “You think the sentiment’s one-sided? Believe me, there’s nothing I’d like more to send you back and refocus on my own interests. My advisors won’t let me.”Peter scoffs. “Let you? You sound like a spoiled child.”Or, an economic reversal in which Flash is the poor kid, and Peter is the rich son of two alphas, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Flash kidnaps Peter as Der Ritter and Red Riding Hood, respectively.





	In the Land of the Wolves, the Fox Is Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of the second chapter, the one I have more fleshed out at the moment.

Peter drags Flash away from the pre-marriage festivities, which a feat, really, since Flash is about fifty pounds more of werewolf muscle compared to Peter’s slenderer kitsune frame. He manages to push Flash into one of the rooms of the werewolf’s mansion—an office, by the looks of it—and get the door closed before Flash puts more fire in his fight.  


“What the hell, Parker?” Flash snarls, and Peter’s only intimidated for a second before he remembers what a little shit this guy was being earlier.  


“I’m not some trophy to show off!” Peter tries to keep the petulance out of his tone, but he’s too angry to hear if he’s successful.  


Flash rolls his eyes. “Look, Dorker—”  


“Dorker? Are you twelve?”  


“You’re going to make a terrible wife.”  


“Spouse,” and this time, Peter can’t keep the childish tone away. “I’m not wife material.”  


“Clearly,” Flash grunts, but that’s all he says for a while.  


In the silence, Peter thinks about his parents, and how worried they must be to discover him missing. He can see Tony in his office, doing everything he can find Peter with his technologies, while Steve paces, feeling caged from not knowing what’s going on.  


Eventually, Peter speaks. More to continue his earlier point than any desire to talk to the man before him. “If you don’t want to marry me, then let me go. It’s not like I like you anyway.”  


Flash rounds on the smaller male, his black curls falling into his eyes. “You think the sentiment’s one-sided? Believe me, there’s nothing I’d like more to send you back and refocus on my own interests. My adviser won’t let me.”  


Peter scoffs. “Let you? You sound like a spoiled child.”  


Flash voice is full bitterness. “Trust me, I’m not the spoiled one. Better get used to your new home, _princess_ , because you’re not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
